


Every Part of Me

by notevenstars_lastforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Vessels (Supernatural), Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Angels, Angst, Archangels, But also the best, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel is the worst, Heaven & Hell, Hunters, Hurt/Comfort, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Soulmates, Trickster - Freeform, True Vessels (Supernatural), Wings, and a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notevenstars_lastforever/pseuds/notevenstars_lastforever
Summary: In the blink of an eye, Gabriel stood over me, his hands placed on the armrests on either side of the chair, caging me in. His face was dangerously close to my own and I felt my heart rate pick up as my eyes widened involuntarily. Whiskey eyes bored into mine, making it so I couldn't bring myself to look away. It was in that moment that I witnessed the true nature of Gabriel; the archangel contained within his vessel. I felt his power all around me to the point where it was overwhelming my senses and for the first time, I feared him.Castiel's words suddenly rang through my head, “Archangels are fierce. They're absolute. They're Heaven's most terrifying weapon. The most fearsome wrath of Heaven.”Gabriel was no exception. He may be mischievous and irresponsible half of the time but the powerful, ancient celestial being is always there, lurking just barely beneath the surface.
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/Reader, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Every Part of Me

“Gabriel?” I asked calmly, too dumbfounded and drenched in disbelief to express my growing hysteria.

“As in Gabriel the fucking Archangel?”

  
My gaze shifted between the two men and angel before me in different areas of the dingy motel room we had decided to take shelter in for the night. Sam and Dean were looking anywhere but my eyes; Sam suddenly became extremely interested in his hands that were folded in his lap as he sat on one of the beds & Dean visibly grinding his teeth and shuffling his feet uncomfortably as he stared intensely at the wall in back of me. The only one looking me dead in the eyes was Castiel, his baby blues looking into mine sympathetically. Bless his heart. But at the moment, I was far too occupied in getting a straight answer. 

Taking a deep breath, he finally nodded, answering my questions.

  
“Yes. You...are my brother’s true vessel.” He spoke, eyes carefully studying my face for a reaction.

  
I was silent for a few moments, my face completely blank and void of any emotion whatsoever before swallowing thickly and nodding my head in understanding.

  
“Okay...okay,” I slowly stood up from the piece of shit armchair I had been sitting in and made quick eye contact with everyone, my legs feeling equivalent to jello. “Well, if you guys would excuse me, I’m gonna go have a mental breakdown in my car in peace.”

  
Moving forwards to grab my keys off the table nearby the door, I felt as though I were on autopilot, as I shakily opened the door and walked out into the pitch black parking lot. Everything turned hazy and I easily ignored Sam and Dean’s protests and worried looks that nearly burned holes into the back of my head. I just barely heard Cas tell the brothers to leave me be.

  
“She needs some time...” His gruff voice spoke out, slowly becoming more and more distant as I trudged further away from the room and into the thick darkness of the night.

  
My hands fumbled with my keys as I clicked the unlock button, practically stumbling into the side of my car. I don’t quite know how I successfully managed to open the door and step in, considering how badly my body was trembling, but somehow I did it. And it was only after I shut the door behind me and turned the volume up on my stereo that I allowed my emotions to come gushing out in a violent surge that was absolutely overwhelming to say the least.

  
Yells of frustration, confusion and anguish came tumbling out of my open mouth, my head making contact with the steering wheel so hard that I saw stars. My nails dug into the leather of the seat and I allowed myself to cry for the first time in so long.

  
I felt angry because they knew for God only knows how long about this and hadn’t told me. Angry, because Sam and Dean, of all people, knew damn well how this felt first hand. They kept this from me and for what reason?!

  
To protect me?  
To delay the inevitable from happening?!

  
There was no viable reason to keep this big of a secret from me and I had every right to be furious about it. Sam and Dean were in the same boat as I was and I was livid beyond belief that I was just figuring this out now.

  
Just as Sam was Lucifer’s and Dean was Michael’s....I was Gabriel’s & the knowledge of it was like a sucker punch to the gut.

  
The confusion that mixed in with fear was due to many things; the number one reason being that there were so many pieces to this puzzle still missing. I had never met this Gabriel, only ever heard snippets of conversations between Castiel and the Winchesters where his name would be dropped every now and then. But now that the cat was out of the bag, I knew it was only a matter of time before he came around looking.

  
Looking for me.

  
This large of a bombshell that had been dropped would certainly be like the fucking bat signal being sent up into the sky.  
But now the question was when.

  
When would he come searching? How long would I have to wait around for this shit to go down? And most importantly; how does this all tie in with the apocalypse? What role would I — or rather GABRIEL play in this shit show?

  
As many questions as I had and as terrified as I was; I also felt a sense of relief, because as odd as it sounds, I now had the answers to so many of the questions that were driving me crazy.

  
It all finally made sense now; all the weird dreams, visions and déjà vu. It was very much like coming through to the eye of the storm and seeing a glimpse of the sun for the first time in forever. But I knew it wouldn’t last because like every storm, it only gets worse before it gets better.

  
To be honest, I was scared to death to meet this all powerful being and knowing it was inevitable didn’t help to calm my nerves at all. The Winchesters and Castiel had done their absolute best to avoid talking about him around me, only ever mentioning him briefly. The only thing they told me was that he was bad news and should never be trusted. I never understood why or even cared for that matter up until tonight. And now...it was clear why they never said anything about him to me.

  
They didn’t want me to know about him, they probably thought that the less I knew, the safer I’d be and even though it infuriated me to no end, I couldn’t help but understand their point of view. It was only a matter of time before I eventually found out but I knew that just knowing this information would put me in more danger than I already was to begin with. I now knew the truth; my destiny and fate was intertwined with Sam and Dean’s, which meant I was equally as important as they were; and it made me realize just how fucked I was.

  
The Winchesters were always getting into trouble, it was like they attracted it and even if they didn’t directly go looking for it, it somehow always found them one way or another. And it had always somewhat been the same for me even though I never went looking for it myself; trouble always followed me like a shadow and upon meeting the brothers, it had only gotten increasingly worse.

  
The first time I crossed paths with the Winchesters, it had been shortly after finally coming to terms with the fact that I wouldn’t ever be able to lead a normal life like any ordinary human being. 

It was approximately one year since I lost my parents, two months since my brothers and I had parted ways and five months since starting my new life as the hunter I was always destined to be. Thinking back on that day now, I realize how stupid it had been of me to go solo and guns-a-blazing into the den of a wendigo, and I even admit that if it hadn’t been for the Winchesters, I'd probably be dead now.

  
_Sporting a broken ankle, dislocated shoulder, a few broken ribs, several deep gashes on my stomach and riddled with countless of scratches and bruises; I had fought my way into the den with every single intention of ending the monster’s reign of terror once and for all, even if it meant throwing my life away right along with it. Don't even ask me how I came into the possession of a flame thrower because that's a whole story within itself but you can bet your ass I used that sucker to take the creature down once I got close enough to torch it._

_I had only just managed to kill the thing before collapsing to the cold ground, trembling in complete and utter agony as my blood pooled around me. I thought for sure that I was a goner and just as I began to lose consciousness from the blood loss, I could only just barely make out two figures running towards me. Their voices were muffled, but I remember hearing the taller of the two more clearly than the other as he spoke close to my ear, while the other was shouting something only a short distance away._

_“Hey, stay with me, okay? We're gonna get you out of here. Everything's going to be alright…”_

_I felt his hair brush the side of my face as he reached over to take my hand, squeezing it in a reassuring manner. Nodding my head slightly to let him know that I understood, I tried to keep my eyes open. My vision was getting blurry and I bit my tongue to force back a groan as another lightning bolt of pain coursed through me._

_"CAS!" Somebody yelled in the background._

_I remember vaguely thinking to myself and wondering who the fuck Cas was but that thought was quickly replaced by yet another feeling of pain shooting through me like a bullet. I whimpered and shuttered, my body starting to feel cold. It was only after the whole ordeal was over with that I realized how close to death I had been at the time._

_“My brother is calling for backup, just hang in there for a little longer…”_

_His voice faded out as my eyes drooped shut and the last thing I remember was being lifted up into someone's arms with an astonishing air of gentleness._

_I woke up approximately sixteen hours later in a room I didn't recognize with absolutely no recollection on how I had gotten there. When I tried to move myself into a sitting position, I felt my muscles screaming in protest as a sharp pain shot down my torso._

_"Whoa, take it easy there, you got yourself pretty banged up back there. You're gonna need some time to recuperate." Someone to my left spoke as a hand came to rest on my shoulder._

_I glanced up, my eyes immediately catching a pair of green ones that stared right back at me._

_"You alright, kid?" He asked, concern written all over his face._

_Taking a deep breath, I nodded, grimacing as I tried to situate myself into a comfortable position._

_"Yeah," I answered, voice a little rough. "Definitely not one of the most shining moments in my hunting career, but at least I'm alive. I'm guessing you're one of my saviors then, huh?"_

_A startled chuckle spilled from his lips as he processed what I said._

_"One out three," he smiled. "You're lucky we got to you in time or else you might be toast. Not a bad take down of a wendigo though, I gotta give yah props for that."_

_A laugh of my own bubbled up as I returned the smile. "Well thanks. I'm Y/N by the way. Does savior number one happen to have a name I can call him?"_

_"It's Dean." He grinned. "The other two are out on a supply run but should be back soon. The big hulking guy who carried you out of there is my brother Sam and the dude in the tan trench coat is our friend Castiel."_

_I nodded in understanding. "Okay then, Dean. It's always nice to meet fellow hunters. You don't come across people like us too often in our line of business."_

And that had been it. The chance encounter that started the friendship of a lifetime. 

I hadn’t realized that I was smiling until my thoughts shifted away from the memory and focused back on the situation at hand and I sighed, the smile quickly changing to a frown as I muted the sound from my car stereo and laid my head back down against the steering wheel.

  
“Son of a bitch.” I muttered, using the phrase that Dean was so fond of.

  
“She’s pretty AND has a colorful vocabulary, how lucky am I?” An amused, masculine voice came from the passenger seat.

  
I instantly snapped into defense mode, grabbing the angel blade I had tucked away in my jeans, pointing and brandishing it towards the unexpected and unwanted visitor in my car.

  
“Whoa, whoa. Easy there, killer!” They exclaimed, holding both hands up.

  
My eyes fell upon a man I had never seen before in my life.

  
He had golden hair that seemed to shimmer in the pale light shining in from the motel in the distance, which was kind of on the longer side (granted, not as long as Sam's though) but definitely not unkept or wild at all. His hazel eyes shined in amusement as they looked me over, raking over my form as if to size me up (or check me out, I couldn’t tell). He wore a devious expression on his face, lips curling up on one side into a smirk that sent a shiver up my spine. The way he held himself suggested cockiness and a whole lot of confidence. He wasn’t a big guy, but he had some muscle on him from what I could tell and could probably overpower me if it came down to it. And he had an aura to him that made me certain that he wasn’t an ordinary man—or even human for that matter. Yeah, I think it’s safe to say that there was no fucking way on God’s green earth that this dude was human.

  
I narrowed my eyes, my grip on my angel blade not faltering the slightest bit.

  
“Two things,” I started my voice carrying a slight rasp to it from the mental breakdown I just finished having. “One, who the hell are you and how the fuck did you get in my car? And two, what are you? Because you sure as hell aren’t human, Goldie Locks.”

  
“That was three things.” He shot back, sassiness in his tone as he continued to smirk at me, seemingly not fazed by my words at all whatsoever.  
I rolled my eyes.

  
“And really? Goldie Locks? That’s the best you can come up with, cupcake?”

  
“Oh, I could have called you a multitude of different things,” I spat. “I was just being nice about it. You didn’t answer my questions though and my patience is wearing thin, buck-o. So I would suggest you start talking.”

  
He chuckled, his eyes crinkling and shining mischievously as he threw another smirk at me. “Damn, I like you already. Cassie and the Losechesters did you absolutely no justice at all whenever you were mentioned. I just had to see you for myself to make my own decision and BOY am I not at all disappointed. But as to who I am...I'm gonna let you figure that out because if you're half as smart as I think you are, then you'll be able to put two and two together.” 

My stomach did a flip-flop as I took in the words he had just spoken, slowly piecing things together and understanding who this strange man who randomly appeared in my car was. And WHAT he was. My grip on my blade lessened as my fear kicked in once again and I realized that I was currently sitting next to one of my most powerful beings in existence who I just so happened to be a suitable vessel for. 

“Gabriel..” I stated, my voice just barely over a whisper. 

“Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!” He exclaimed, a pleased look settling on his face. “So now that we're acquainted, we've got a lot to talk about, sweetheart. And since we're going to be spending A LOT more time together, why don't we go somewhere, I don't know, a little more comfortable?” 

Before I could say or do anything else, he raised his hand and snapped his fingers, the world momentarily going black before sliding back into focus as I became aware of my new surroundings.

We were back in my own motel room, which was a couple doors down from Sam and Dean's room. I stumbled before regaining my footing, my head spinning from the rush. I turned to glare over at Gabriel, who was now stretched out across my bed with his arms crossed behind his head. 

"Fuckin' angels and their damn teleporting asses…" I mumbled to myself before walking over the mini fridge and pulling a bottle of water out, chugging half of it down. 

"It's not my ass that teleports, Sugar." He teased, looking extremely amused at my frustration. 

"Fuck you." I said simply, rolling my eyes. 

"Damn, already getting down to business there, aren't you? Don't you think I should buy you dinner first?" 

"I think I understand why Sam and Dean get so annoyed whenever you're mentioned, now."

"You'll learn to love me eventually, believe me." Gabriel said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at me. 

"Yeah, I highly doubt that, but you can keep on dreaming, fly boy. Whatever helps you sleep at night." 

"I don't sleep." 

"You know what I mean!"

He grinned and motioned for me to come over to sit next to him. I shook my head, instead going to sit down on the chair a couple feet away. Rolling his eyes, he snapped his fingers again and in the blink of an eye, I was on the bed next to him, a little too close than I would like. 

"Hey, knock off the whole finger snapping shit, it's getting old real fast!" I grumbled. 

Instead of getting off the bed (since I had a feeling he'd just snap me back over) I sat up and leaned my back up against the headboard. 

He chuckled at my annoyance and sat up against the headboard as well, turning to face me. 

"Alright, let's talk, sweet thing," He said with a grin.


End file.
